He Is Hopeless Without Him
by Nikorette
Summary: Ciel trys making a cake without Sebastian's help. Some SebastianxCiel/CielxSebastian.


_Ookay, _

_WELL! I wrote this out of boredom...I was making a cake and thinking about an idea for a fanfic for Ciel and Sebby when I fell asleep...while the cake was cooling off so I could put frosting on it._

_Then, my little sister woke me up and said,"HEY YURR CAKE ISH DONE! IT'S HORRIBLE" and then I tasted the cake and smiled sleepily and said,"I wonder if Ciel can bake..." THUS, This story was born into my mind about 12 hours later. XD_

_it's also pretty dang long x: sorry~ XD_

_There is SLIGHT shounen ai. maybe. Ya gotta squint...or better yet sit really close to the screen but beware of lazy eye D: _

_I had one when I was younger XD_

_Enjoy?_

* * *

Ciel slowly opened his azure eyes.

_'Tch! I fell alseep again' _He thought to himself irritated.

He felt his head throb as he slowly sat up. He looked down at his paper work assigned from the Queen and his eye slightly twitched. Suddenly, there were a few raps on the door of his study that startled him. He looked up to see a _very _familiar figure open the door and silently close it behind him.

"Sebastian," Ciel said dully. He looked over at his clock that read 12:01 PM and then finished the greeting with,"You're late."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow slightly.  
"My apologies, Young Master. I have brought you your afternoon tea but while I was on my way here-"  
Ciel closed his eyes and raised his hand lazily in protest. "I do not wish to hear your excuses."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, Young Master."

He made his way over to Ciel and placed a blue and white Wedgwood tea cup infront of his Young Master.  
Ciel looked at the tea inside the beautiful china and then back up at Sebastian with a questioned expression visible on his features. "It's Ceylon tea, Young Master," Sebastian said softly answering the unstated question.

Ciel gently cupped his hands around the china and brought the rim to his lips.

Sebastian placed his right hand over his heart and bowed. He then turned to leave the room seeing that his _Bocchan _was pleased for the time being.

"Wait," Ciel protested.

Sebastian stopped and turned around to face Ciel.  
"Is there something wrong, Young Master?"

Ciel placed the tea cup down gently and looked up at Sebastian.  
"I'm hungry and I want something sweet like a slice of cake."  
In response, Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled.

"What sort of cake would you like, Young Master?"

Sebastian made his way over to Ciel and picked the tea set up and placed it on the tray he had brought it in on.

After a few seconds of silence, he leand intowards Ciel.  
"Can't make up your mind, Young Master?" He closed his eyes and smiled sweetly again.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Tch! I'm sure _anyone_ would have trouble thinking if there was a _demon this _close to their face."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched slightly as his smile faded. He backed away from Ciel and turned towards the door.

"My, my...Young Master is sure being ill mannered today. That comment has hurt me! I have no motivation to prepare your cake now."  
He smirked.

Ciel crossed his arms and pouted slightly. He then looked up at Sebastian and smirked.  
"And here I thought demons were incapable of feeling."

Sebastian turned to face Ciel once more.  
"Then you are greatly mistaken, Young Master."  
"Sebastian, make me strawberry shortcake."

Sebastian smiled,"I'm still feeling no motivation, Young Master."

Ciel, feeling greatly annoyed, placed his hands on his desk and stood up from his chair abruptly.  
"You, have you forgotten our contract?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
"I do not believe the contract orders me to be your personal Pastry Chef."  
He smirked.

"Tch! I guess it can't be helped then. I will bake this cake myself without your help!"

A smile pulled at Sebastian's mouth.

_'This will be amusing,'_ he thought to himself pleasantly.

"You find this amusing?" Ciel questioned feeling annoyed.

Sebastian pressed his lips together fighting down a grimace.

Ciel stormed down into the kitchen as Sebastian followed close behind.

He stopped abruptly and crossed his arms.

_'Surely, he must know what to mix the batter in?' _Sebastian asked himself silently.

The other servants had began to crowd into the kitchen, never before seeing their Young Master in this room.

Ciel didn't take notice of this. He quickly walked up to one of the cupboards and took out a large bowl.

He placed the bowl on the table and then looked down at the floor deep in thought.

_'Surely, he must know how to make the cake from scratch?'_ Sebastian asked himself.

Suddenly, Meirin cut the silence.

"T-the sugar, Bocchan! 1 cup of sugar!"

Sebastian threw a gut wrenching glare at her, symbolizing that he would like to see Ciel carry this task out with no ones help.

Her face flushed as she covered her mouth with her hands and nodded quickly.

Ciel then went over to the cupboard and took out the sugar and a measuring cup.

He didn't even glance at the measuring cup before he started throwing handfulls of sugar into the bowl.

Sebastian smiled at this. He knew that his Young Master had purposely done this action because his sweet tooth would never be satisfyed with just 1 cup of sugar.

Again, there was no movement from his Young Master.

Finally, after what seemed like a millenium, Sebastian made his way over to Ciel and whispered in his ear.

"Baking powder, Sir."

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian annoyed.  
"I said I would do this without you!"

He then went over to the cupboard and starred _up _at it.

Sebastian smirked and then went over to his Young Master and picked him up earning a small sound from Ciel.

Ciel, sighed annoyed and then reached up into the cupboard and grabbed the baking soda.

Sebastian gently sat him down.

Ciel looked at the baking soda for a while and then suddenly Sebastian took it away.

"You obviously lack even the basic baking skills." He smiled.

Ciel crossed his arms and adverted his eyes.

Continuing from where Ciel left off, Sebastian found measuring spoons and then added 1 3/4 Teaspoons of baking soda to the mix.

"While I am preparing the Young Master's cake, I suggest you three go out and gather some strawberries from the garden." Sebastian glanced at the three servants.

They all nodded before leaving with Tanaka trailing behind them.

Once Sebastian finished preparing the mix, he placed the batter in the oven that was preheated to 350º.

He then looked over at Ciel who was currently sitting on the counter.

"Would you like to help me make the frosting, Young Master?"

"I suppose." He hopped off of the counter and made his way over to Sebastian.

"First, we need 2 1/2 cups of powdered sugar."

He measured out the sugars perfectly and poured it into a medium sized bowl.

"Now, 2 tablespoons of water"

Ciel turned on the tap and let it run for 10 seconds before placing the measuring spoon underneath the water.

"We need 1 tablespoon of light corn syrup." Sebastian rummaged through the cupboards for the corn syrup and finally found it and added it to the mix.

"1 tablespoon of softened butter and 1 tablespoon of vanilla extract."

Once they had added these ingredients, Sebastian began to stir the batter mixing the ingredients together.

He glanced over at Ciel,"Would you like to stir the frosting?" he asked offering the whisk and bowl to Ciel who hesitated only a second and then took it.

He stirred the mix in an odd manner.

"Would you like help, Young Master?" Sebastian didn't wait for a reply. Instead he stood behind Ciel and gently grasped the hand he was stirring with and began correcting his motions.

Ciel felt his face flush slightly from Sebastian being so close.

_'Why would I blush so easily over something like this?!' _Ciel thought as his eyebrow twitched.

Feeling the sudden warmth coming off of Ciel, Sebastian stopped stirring and turned Ciel to face him.

"Young Master, are you not feeling well?" He placed his cool hand on Ciel's forehead and then his cheek.

"I'm fine!" Ciel said quickly and turned around again and continued stirring.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Once Ciel had finished mixing the frosting, Sebastian decided they needed to taste it first.

"Would you like to taste it, Young Master?" He handed the whisk they used to mix the frosting with to Ciel.

Ciel licked the frosting off the whisk. "Yum, this frosting is amazing." He said happily.

Once he finished, Sebastian noticed how dirty Ciel's face had gotten from the frosting.

"You truely are sloppy..." He commented as he took out a napkin to clean Ciel's face.

Sebastian smiled sweetly when he finished and Ciel adverted his eyes as his face flushed slightly.

The timer on the oven sounded off and Sebastian took the cake out to cool off.

They were both startled as they heard screaming coming from the Garden.

Sebastian sighed and quickly made his way out into the Garden to find 3 servants up in a torched tree with strawberries scattered everywhere around a certain demon dog stuffing his face.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he went back inside and grabbed a box of Inukko.

This time Ciel followed him outside and saw what had happened.

"Pluto!" Sebastian called out and seconds later was on the ground being snuggled by the demon dog.

Pluto whimpered when Sebastian pushed him away but barked happily as the Inukko was shoved into his arms.

He happily ran off.

The other servants reluctantly climbed down out of the tree hoping Pluto wouldn't return to try and torch them again.

"Well, I guess there will be no strawberries for this cake seeing that Pluto ate most of them." Sebastian commented and side glanced at Ciel to see his disappointed expression.

He smiled slightly and then they all returned into the kitchen.

"The cake doesn't seem complete without the strawberries!" Finnian complained as they all looked at the now fully finished cake.

"Well, there is nothing that can be done now that Pluto devoured them..." Bard added sadly.

Suddenly, Sebastian walked into the kitchen and had a basket of strawberries.

Ciel's face brightened since strawberries were his favorite fruit.

"How'd ya get those strawberries?!" Bard questioned astonished.

"Oh, I ordered them..." He smiled sweetly.

* * *

_yep, that's it. :/_

_sorry XD_

_I couldn't think of how to end it~_

_Now you all can just think up your own ending! Did they eat the cake? Or maybe Pluto finished his Inukko and broke into the house and devoured it like he did with the strawberries from before?_

_**SONG YOU MUST LISTEN TO SINCE I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO IT FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS: Tsuki No Ame by Daisuke Ono!**_


End file.
